


Spies.

by theangryblob



Series: Alibaba / Hakuryuu Collection [11]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/theangryblob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day Challenge on Infinite Earths<br/>Day 4 - Spies</p><p>Get in. Get out. It was supposed to be a clean mission. No blood, no talking, no fiddling required. </p><p>Of course, everything was meant to go wrong. That's just how things worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies.

"Hu-Fuck!"

I scramble backwards on all fours, eyes widening.

What kind of person drops a burrito in an air vent? What kind of person?!

As I'd been scrambling back to avoid the Mexican wrap of doom, I'd bumped my head into the top of the vent. I hissed at the throbbing pain in the back of my head and shoved aside the burrito, hurrying along. The deep bass of the music was making my head hurt, and I could _smell_ the insistent screams of party goers as they ravished themselves with copious amounts of alcohol and unprotected sex.

I muse quietly to myself, wondering just how many of them would end up with alcohol poisoning by the end of the night.

As I pass farther and farther away from the party, I reach a vent that points straight upward. With some difficulty, I turn myself onto my back (fucking tiny ass vents - I was not getting fat) and forced myself into the space till I was standing up.

I climb up the thin ladder protruding from the vent wall. They were usually used for maintenance, but quite frankly, whoever the hell cleaned them could go fuck themselves. These vents smelt like piss and there's fungus growing in the corners.

The climb up to the eighth floor is agonizingly long.

I start moving quicker, anything to just get this over with. The thought of my bed at home is enough to keep me going. I haven't slept in three days and I could feel the espresso starting to wear off. I lick my lips dryly and move onwards. For the longest time, the pull of my muscles and the heaviness of my breath were the only sounds that echoed in the shafts.

It is not long before I reach the marker that tells me I'm on the floor I want to be. I crawl into the shaft beside me, almost thankful to have the weight of the shaft floor to rest on. It strikes me as odd to even feel that way, and I push that thought aside. I had more pressing matters at hand.

I hold up the tiny flashlight attached to my wrist. The label on the small vent beside read: **F08** **034**.  
Finally.

I lick my lips dryly, and turn off my flashlight. I peer into the vent, looking into the room. There didn't seem to be anyone inside. Taking a deep breathe, I grab the vent cover, and push.

The room is silent, when I drop down from the vent. I put the cover down on the floor, and stretch my arms above my head, pressing onto my tippy toes. Ah, it felt good to be out.

The room was a tad minimalistic for my tastes, with dim lighting in only the corners, and far too much floor dark walls and carpeting gave it an almost eery feel, the pattern broken only by the occasional lamp, hidden away in the crevices where they were barely seen. The air was far too dry, and heavy, like dust left too long. I'm tempted to clear my throat. I don't.

I turned my head to peer into the open doorway of the other rooms visible. There didn't _seem_ to be anyone there. I take a step forward, grateful for the carpet that muted my steps. I move farther into the room, past what might have been the sitting room. At the end, near the ceiling-to-floor window, there was a computer desk.  
Just what I was looking for.

I fiddle with the flash drive strapped to my belt. It was a small thing, barely large enough to cover my palm, wires included.

I boot up the PC, and plug in the USB, releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding. All I had to do now was wait. Jafar had told me that the flash drive would automatically download everything. It was an insult, if nothing else, to the fact that computers were certainly _not_ my forte.  
The process would take fifteen minutes; twenty tops.

While I wait, I slink into the other rooms.

There wasn't much to be seen really. There was an unmade bed, a few shirts thrown about. The bathroom was clean. The kitchenette is boring in itself, but I look into it anyway. Not like there was much more waiting time left. Six more minutes, that's all I needed to wait.

I sigh as I shuffle through cabinets, finding nothing of importance. I'm tempted to look into the minibar, but I value my job more than a passing whim. I boredly go through a few drawers. One was filled with cutlery, but most of them were empty.

Something's not right.

I reopen the third drawer and stare at it blankly. Something was **definitely** off. I crouch down and peer at the side. I place my hand inside the drawer and -  
Ah.

As I reach into to pull out the fake drawer, I hear the click of a gun barrel behind my head. Sneaky bastard.

"If you were hungry enough to raid my kitchen, you could have just asked. I'd have served you something nice."

As poor of an attempt it is at wit, I choose to humor him. What, with the obvious accent, English wasn't his first language. His voice was low, but not too much. A light breathlessness.  
He was my age, if not younger.

I stand up, eerily aware of the gun following the back of my head. "I'd rather not dine on rusted nails, thank you very much."

Two minutes. Two minutes till flash drive has everything and the computer is wiped clean.

There were several different ways this situation could carry out. All of them, dangerous.  
Fantastic.

Without so much as a second passed, I whipped around and snatched the gun from his hands and pointed it right at the man. He took a step back and raised his hands in mock surrender.

As I'd guessed, he was Oriental. Probably Chinese.

Haku Ryuu Ren. I wasn't really supposed to make contact with him. This was supposed to be a clean in-and-out operation.

He was dressed in a white button down shirt, with an unbuttoned navy vest on top and a pair of simple slacks. His only notable feature was the sunken burn mark on the left side of his face. It passed over his eye, turning it an icy blue. The rest of the scar traced along his ear and neck, disappearing beneath his shirt. I wonder, how far it reached.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted his suit jacket, draped over the counter neatly. How long had he been here? He was much quieter than I'd believed.

In one brief movement, his hand reached forward and swatted the gun from my hand, sending it scattering across the floor to the other side of the room. I could feel the bruise forming on my hand before I'd even realized what had happened.

Haku Ryuu smirks, and steps forward. I move back until I feel myself hitting the counter top. He smiles and places a hand on my chest, trailing his finger affectionately over my collarbone. I remain as stoic as I possibly can, not reacting to his touch. He raises an eyebrow and leans in far too close to my face. I resist the urge to grimace.

I've been told to avoid fighting him at all costs. Apparently, he could use a fucking _spear_.

"Why would a pretty person like you do something so dangerous? You could be put to much better uses."

There's a joke in his voice, and it takes everything to not look I wanted to punch him to a bloody pulp. Because I did.  
He closes the gap between us. Where he nibbles at my lip, I reply by biting and tugging at his till I could taste the copper on my tongue. Where his hips pressed against mine, I pushed and ground against him. If I couldn't fight him, I could at least try get him aroused enough to forget that I'm an enemy. It occurs to me that I'm only humoring his comment, but I brush that thought aside. Now was not the time to wallow in disgust.

I can hear chuckle and he pushes back against me with just as much force. I grip the counter and gasp, surprised to see him react so positively. I'd been expecting him to only do this as a distraction or irony but - _Did he just shove his tongue in my mouth -_ wait he did, and now it's becoming increasingly difficult to not gag.

I reach for the tiny knife strapped to the back of my belt. I quickly pull it off and shove it into his gut. He gasps and steps back from me abruptly, staring down at the growing pool of red seeping through his shirt.

Quickly as I can, I run to the other side of the room, and grab the computer chair, throwing it out of the window. The glass shatters, and several shards ghost across my skin. I ignore the drops of warm blood flowing down my cheeks.

The hole in the window was more than large enough for me to slip through unscathed. As I reach down to grab the flash drive, I feel the point of the knife digging into my shoulder blade. I cry out and turn to look at Haku Ryuu.

He was walking towards me, on surprisingly steady feet, like he hadn't been stabbed at all. He glared at me with death in his eyes and venom dripping in his voice. **"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're** **going?"**

I pull the knife out of my shoulder and toss it at his leg. He grinds his teeth and falls to his knees. I'd been expecting at least a yelp. He was better than I'd expected.

I grab the flash drive and pull the hook from my belt and attach it to bottom of the window sill. With only the smallest glance back, I jump out of window, knowing full well I didn't have enough rope to reach the bottom. I'd be able to reach a lower floor, if I was lucky, and then get down from there.

As he disappears from my sight, I see him looking at me with a smirk that knew too much, and I feel uneasy.

It only then occurs to me that there is something burning the back of my throat. Breathing was difficult, and I tried screaming, but the only sound I could hear was the muffled sizzle of my insides being burned from with in. He must have gotten me with that kiss, he must have slipped something inside of me.

Shit.

It occurs to me I won't live long enough to reach a lower floor. I can only hope that Aladdin will find my body before Haku Ryuu does.


End file.
